Denial
by elphieistheshiz
Summary: This is going to be hard, the journey to get you better is going to be the hardest part of you life. I cant want it you have to want it too or it will never work." Can Finn help Rachel overcome her past to help dictate her future? A/U finchel
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys this is my newest story its Finn and Rachel i know i have never written for them before but i hope you like it. This is uploaded from my other account but no one read it there so i am trying it again with this account hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Rachel woke up and took in the sights around her she had no clue where she was last she remembered she was in the bathroom at the studio where she was recording a soundtrack for the musical she was currently the star of.

She was lying in a bed and there she was hooked up to a monitor beside her on her left. There was a TV mounted on the wall. Rachel had no doubt she was in a hospital, but why.

Her dads rushed over to her when they realized that she was awake. Why were they here they were supposed to be back in Lima, Ohio not in New York.

"Dad's what happened why am I here?"

"Rachel you went to the bathroom and you never came out one of your cast members found you passed out."

That's when it hit Rachel what had really happened. Why she was really here why her body had shut down

_**Flashback **_

_Rachel was sitting in the bathroom stall that was at the studio she was recording at. It's a situation that she has become quite familiar with. She would eat whatever she wanted and then she would down it with a diet coke and she would make it all come back up tears coating her face each and every time. Rachel had never felt so low._

Rachel was a Broadway superstar and she was currently in the running for a tony for her role in Spring Awakening. This all started because of Broadway she can't even remember the last time she actually ate something that stayed in her body until it naturally came out the right way. It's not that she wasn't skinny she barely weighed 90 pounds losing weight isn't why she what she did, not one bit. She felt the need to always be perfect, to always have this image that she had not a care in the world. She didn't feel loved in face she felt the complete opposite. She gave her heart to one person in her life his name was Jesse and she was in love with him, but it turned out he was playing her. She came home one day to find him in bed with someone else. In face he was part of the reason why she was doing this. She couldn't stand the idea of gaining weight it would affect getting certain roles. Her job required her to stay thin.

Rachel knew she was slowly slipping away that she was slowly killing herself, sure from an outsider it appeared as though she had everything, a loving family a fantastic job and she even had some good friends. But they weren't good enough to see that Rachel was slowly slipping away from sanity she was in fact her own worst enemy.

She was standing over the toilet ready to stick her hand down her throat. She thought about stopping each and every time she was in the bathroom but each and every time the voices that haunted her told her to go through with it.

She brought her hand up to her mouth and up came her lunch. Rachel flushed the toilet and washed her hands and took a drink from her water that she brought with her to the bathroom each and every time.

Rachel was fresh out of collage she attended NYADA and it was her dream school they had taught her everything she had needed to succeed. But what she wouldn't tell people about the collage was that they were also some of the darkest times of her life.

_**Flashback first audition that Rachel went to**_

_Rachel walked into the doors of her new school today was the day to start a name for herself she had her binder of songs ready to sing to the instructors holding auditions._

_Rachel walked into the room when her name was called and stood in front of the person that would decide her fate. "Hello my name is Rachel Berry"_

"_NEXT"_

"_What I didn't even get to sing anything"_

"_Doesn't matter how amazing your voice is you don't have the looks."_

"_Excuse me I don't know what you're talking about"_

"_Well to start off your nose is way too big for your face."_

"_Okay so what Barbra has the same nose it's not like I haven't gotten that before that should no way shape or form affect how I can sing and act."_

"_Okay well drop 15 pounds and then come back"_

"_Excuse me I barley weight 110"_

"_Exactly lose the weight and then we'll talk now you need to get going there people here who actually have a chance"_

_The last comment had been so new for her most people even said she needed to gain weight that was the first day Rachel has ever made herself throw up  
_

Present time

"Rachel I am going to go get the doctor now that you're awake."

Rachel's dad's came back 5 minutes later and exited the room "we will come back when you're done with you evaluation"

"Hello Rachel my name is Finn Hudson and I am your doctor until you are discharged. Now can you tell me what the last thing you remember doing is, you have been out for 24 hours?"

"Well I went to the bathroom and there was some water on the ground and I slipped on it." She said coming up with a decent lie, she had become good at coming up with them to various people who suspected something."

"And you hit you head?"

"Yes I am assuming so because I passed out."

"Okay Rachel let me just say that I don't really think that's the truth your records have shown that you haven't been getting enough nutrients and that you are lacking basic nutrients and you don't get that from a head injury."

"What are you saying?"

"Rachel I think you have an eating disorder."

"Well that's not your place I do not have an eating disorder I have a pretty intense rehearsal schedule and I don't have a ton of time"

"I think you're lying"

"Who are you to tell me that who the hell are you?"

Finn had just graduated med school and was Rachel's age this was his first year being a real doctor at an actual job. He saw right through Rachel's lies he may not be a therapist that specialized in eating disorders but he had a cousin that got over an eating disorder and Rachel had all the same signs. She was pale and she looked like she hadn't eaten in weeks. She looked a lot worse than his cousin ever did.

"Look I can get you help without anyone knowing okay?"

"No not okay I am fine now please just leave me alone its none of your concern if I am eating or not your job is to make sure my head is okay from falling." Rachel couldn't help but notice how cute this doctor was but that was ruled out with him thinking it was his place to ask her about her eating habits. She has kept this façade going far too long to let it go to some stranger. Truth is told she liked her eating disorder it made her feel in control of something in her life for once, like she had all the power.

Finn finally gave up went on with normal tests he basically just asked her what she remembered and after 10 minutes of questions he knew she was fine, with her "injury" at least.

As Finn was walking out of Rachel's room her voice caught him at the door "Don't you dare tell me fathers what we were just talking about."  
"Whatever I was just trying to help you."

Finn walked out of the room knowing he had to say something to her dads if he didn't he was just going to feel bad if something worse happened to Rachel she had a whole future ahead of her.

Finn walked out to talk to the berry men about Rachel he saw them sitting in the lobby.

"Is Rachel all right?" one of the men asked.

"Well it depends what you mean by alright. Is her head fine? Yes there was never really anything wrong with it she I am lead to believe that she never fell."

"Well then what do you think happened?"

"I think Rachel has an extreme eating disorder one of her blood tests came back and it showed she was very under nourishment and that her body hasn't been getting any kind of protein or vitamins. In fact her body is slowly shutting down and that's what caused her to faint she never slipped on anything, her body grew tired and gave in. Rachel is lucky to even be alive."

Hiram Berry just looked at him and put his hand over his face. "We already know"

"What do you mean by that if you already knew why haven't you done anything?"

"Rachel hates it when we get into her life we have brought up her eating habits before but she has always shot us down and we didn't know what too to. We figured it was just a few times a month when she was feeling fat but now we see that it is so much worse."

"What can we do now?" asked Leroy.

"Well I have talked to Rachel about it but she won't do anything about it she claims that it's not my job to question what she does or in this case doesn't eat. But judging by her weight she needs help fast." Explained Finn

"What was her last weight recorded?"

"Well it was just less than 85 pounds."

"Oh my, that is worse than last time I have seen her."

"What are the options Dr?"

"Well I know you guys don't live here so you could move out here and have her live with you so you can keep a close eye on her. The second option may not go down so well with her there's a rehab center out in the Adirondacks that she can go to its very nice and it specializes in just eating disorders like Rachel's. Or the last and best option I have is let Rachel live with me for the month and then come back out and see how she is doing."

"Yes I want you to be her doctor you seem to want the best for her. as for the option I think it would be best for us to have her move with you we can't leave out jobs and Rachel is in the middle of a very successful Broadway career and if she still isn't making progress by the Tony's in one month then she can go after, she has worked so hard and if I take her then she may not win the tony and that has been her dream for her entire life."

"Okay well I think you need to go talk to Rachel tell her what you know and what is going to happen."

The two men walked into the room Rachel was in "Hey Rach we just talked to Finn"

"Oh okay that's good everything is fine with my head and we can go home soon isn't that great?"

"Rachel he told us about what you talked about before when you had your "tests" done."

Rachel looked at them she was still wearing the biggest fakest smile on her face in hope that it was all a misunderstanding that Finn kept his promise and didn't tell her dads. "I don't know what you're talking about Finn and I just talked about my memory to make sure I was fine."

"Stop lying Rachel we know about your disorder we don't really know what you do but we do know that you either don't eat or you make yourself throw up or something. Rachel, there is no reason for your weight to be so low we get that your small but even then you should at least have 20 more pounds than you already have."

"Daddy I am fine I don't have an eating disorder"

"You need to be honest with yourself Rachel or you may end up dead."

"I am telling the truth"

"Whatever Rachel here is what is going to happen your living with Finn for a month if you want to go to the Tony's then you will go with him us moving out here is not an option.

"And if your still not better than you're going to rehab after the Tony's we won't take that away so I suggest if you want to audition for shows after the Tony's you get better"

"Whatever I hate you"

"You were very close to dying today Rachel and he will keep a watch on you."

"NO, NO I AM NOT GOING WITH HIM" Rachel screamed.

"Yes you are Rachel that's part of the deal or you're going to rehab tonight and there will be no Tony's for you"

"Whatever I am not talking to him"

"Rachel just give him a chance you're going to be with him a lot considering he's your doctor for your weekly weigh INS and meeting for what you have eaten every day."

"Why are you doing this to me I don't understand let me stay with someone else anyone but him."

"I am sorry Rachel but you are going with him were leaving today and you're going to pack for the week and then next weekend you're going to move in with him. He will drive you to your performances and pick you up and you will be eating hours before you leave so he knows that the food can't be thrown up or whatever. Who knows maybe you will find a friend out of this.

Rachel hated how they were hanging the Tony awards over her head they couldn't do that could they? Rachel knew that they could if her disorder got to the press her chance for a tony would be out the door in a heartbeat.

"Whatever and I doubt it I never want to be friends with him. EVER!"

Rachel wasn't ready to give up her eating disorder she liked it and no one was going to stop her she was going to fool Finn and her fathers. Rachel was in control no matter what anyone said. Now she just had to go home and pack for her week with Finn this was going to suck.

Rachel was on her way back to her apartment but with the last person that she wanted to be with….Finn. Her fathers had to leave and go back home to sort everything out for when they came back in the next weekend. They had a lot to do before they came back after finding out Rachel's latest disorder.

Rachel did feel really bad for having to have her dad's come to New York because of her. Most people would just say give up the disorder then the problems solve themselves but every time she stopped she just went right back to it the voices came back and out the food went. She remembers the first time she threw up like it was yesterday it was the day that she was took to lose a few pounds.

_Rachel went to the nearest McDonalds and ordered 2 huge burgers, an order of chicken nuggets and 2 orders of fries and to top it off an ice cream sundae and the drink that started it all a diet coke. She got enough food to feed a small family she got her food and went home._

_She turned on some TV and ate all of the food. After she was done she felt so bad about herself she wished that she could undo what she had just done. She took one final sip of diet coke and walked into the bathroom._

_She looked in the mirror "you're not pretty" "your nose is too big" "you fat your fat your fat" replayed over and over again in her head._

_Rachel walked over to the toilet she knew that girls had done this before and that over time it actually worked she stuck her hand down her throat and out came all the food that she had eaten she wouldn't have any of the calories and none of the guilt she loved how it made her feel like she finally had that control that she contently craved. She finally had control over something she kept doing it for weeks then months and now years and the weight finally dropped of like it was nothing just how she felt before she started. __**Nothing.**_

Rachel gazed out her window when they pulled up to her apartment that's another thing Rachel was going to hate she loved her place. It was a one bedroom studio and it had a killer view it wasn't on the top floor or anything but it was still amazing waking up in the city of lights every day. She didn't know if Finn's or the place her fathers were getting would have that.

Rachel went to get her purse and Finn came around to her side and opened her door for her "I can open my own door" she said brushing passed him very annoyed she had no interest in talking or even being civil with him he had ruined her life. Rachel walked into her building after saying hi to the doorman Marvin. Rachel got in the elevator closing it on purpose before Finn could get in with her. He knew her apartment floor and number but at least the few moments alone in the elevator were spent away from Finn.

Instead of waiting for the next elevator to come up Finn just decided to take the stairs.

He even beat Rachel to her door and was leaning on it when Rachel came walking down the hall. "Can you please just leave me alone and go wait in the car?"

"Sorry your dad gave me strict orders that I am to help you"

"You're a doctor not my baby sitter"

"Well for this week I am, I took the week off and besides now we can get to know each other."  
"I want nothing to do with you."

"Well like it or not princess I'm here so you mine as well get over that fact."

"Whatever sit on the couch and don't touch anything" she said as she unlocked the door.

Finn took in his surroundings her apartment was just as nice if not nicer than his it was very spacy and the kitchen was all stainless steel just like his. They both had very different forms of income he spent years in school and really had to work for his job. Her, she was a performer and a really good one. Truth be told he knew of her before yesterday she was New York's rising star and was one of the best singers on Broadway not that he has ever even seen a show or hear her sing, which was odd because he had lived in the city for almost 2 years and still has yet to see a show.

He sat on the couch and started to get bored so he took a risk and walked into her room the door was already open so there was no need for knocking. He took a look around her room and it was mostly filled with Broadway things a bunch of playbills and tons of pictures from past shows she has been a part of.

"Hey your fathers told me to help you and by sitting here I am not really doing anything."

He stepped in farther seeing a journal on her dresser on the front of it, it read Rachel's food journal across it.

"What's this "he asked picking the journal up already knowing what it contained girls who had these types of disorders liked to journal what they have eaten and when they have gotten rid of the food. It helped control everything they did and made things a lot easier.

"Nothing give it back and get out" Rachel said defending herself.

"No I do not need your help I am packing some clothes and other things I need so you can just sit out there that's helping me by leaving me alone and try not to touch anything on the way out" she said, her voice full of venom.

Finn left the room he was trying so hard and each and every time Rachel had shot him down.

Rachel packed her pjs and clothes she didn't really need that much because she would be at the theater for half the day. She packed makeup and other beauty products as well as her shower stuff. She also packed all of her chargers.

She walked out with about four bags, "Why so much stuff princess?"

"Don't call me princess I have a name and its Rachel, Ray or Rach but the last two are only for people I like so you may call me Rachel"

"Okay Rachel" he said in a mocking tone.

"Do you want help?"

"No" Rachel said flatly

Rachel once again went to the elevator leaving Finn so he took the stairs again beating her so he went out to his car and opened the trunk for Rachel's stuff.

Rachel put her belongings in the car and got in the seat.

"Hey were stopping at the store on our way home because I have no clue what you like to eat."

"Don't bother I don't like to eat remember?"

"Rachel were going to the store okay please just pick out some food." Finn found it hard to believe that him and Rachel were the same age she was acting like a 12 year old who didn't get the cd they wanted for their birthday.

Rachel and Finn arrived at the store and they walked in "So I don't really know what you like for meals but we will start with breakfast."

"I don't really care"

"Can you please just pick something" she said with a harsh tone getting really annoyed.

"Whatever I used to eat fruit just get that" the pair picked out some fruit and moved on. They went like this for the entire store.

"Okay what do you want for dinners?"

"I am not going to be home I have a job you know"

"Well you are still going to be eating"

"There is a food table I promise I will eat at it if we can just go home."

"Fine" Finn said finally giving up.

The pair arrived at Finns an hour later and he got the food they just bought and Rachel got her stuff. "So should I make you take the stairs?" Finn asked trying to lighten the mood.

Rachel wasn't buying Finn's charm her fathers may have believed it but she definitely was not. "Not like it matters to me I am in top shape so go for it."

"Rachel you're not walking up 30 flights of stairs I live on the top floor."

"Is that supposed to impress me because it doesn't?"

The two walked in the building and Finn added Rachel's name to the entry list in case she was ever without Finn and needed to get into the building.

They took the elevator to the top floor and Finn's apartment was set up the same way hers was except it had an outdoor rooftop space and an extra bedroom.

"So this is my house you can go on the roof through the sliding glass door just make sure you close it because I have a cat and I can't have her get on the roof. Her name is Stella by the way if you see her or something, she is just a kitten so be careful not to step on her or anything.

"You really think I would step on a kitten I love animals" she said harshly.

Finn lead her down a hallway here's the bathroom that we can share my room is across from yours. Finn walked Rachel into the room that she would be occupying for the week.

Rachel walked into the room it was spacy it had a full bed in it a dresser two nightstands and a TV mounted on the wall.

"Well I will leave you to unpack."

"I'm not unpacking because that would mean that I like it here and that I accepted that I want to be here which I don't."

"Whatever princess" he walked out the door with a smirk on his face but clearly she did not have one."

Rachel took a look around the room and the amazing view hers was nice but this was even better she loved the city because even if you were alone people weren't far just a walk outside and you won't feel so alone anymore that's one thing that Rachel loved about the city so much.

Rachel heard a scratching on her door "uhh that better not be Finn. Rachel went to open the door and no one was there. She looked down and saw an adorable little kitten looking up at her.

"Aww you want to come in?" the kitten meowed in response.

"You must be Stella well I am Rachel." She said to the brown and black striped kitten.

Rachel spent the next two hours on the computer and doing other various things to get ready to go back to work the next afternoon.

She heard a knock on her door and Finn came in.

"Have you seen Stella? Oh never mind there she is." He said pointing to her bed where the kitten was sleeping.

Finn leaned down and woke the cat up "come on Stella it's time to go to bed" he said scooping up the poor animal.

"Let her stay in here she Cleary wants to be in here."

"I don't think so she sleeps with me every night."

"OH is that the only action you can get is cuddling with a cat."

"No I just happen to really like her."

"Whatever I guess Finny needs his cat." This was the first joke that Rachel has made this whole time maybe she was starting to let up maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all, maybe Finn really could help this girl if he got her to trust him that was the first step in getting Rachel better was not being her doctor but her friend first.

* * *

**So can Rachel get through this or will it forever be haunting her. please let me know what you all think and please review**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Rachel woke up at 6 in the morning. She put on some running clothes and went out for a run. She would have to find a new route to do because Finn's apartment was so far from Central Park and that was where Rachel usually ran. After about an hour Rachel decided to go back she had found a nice route that suited her just fine. That's another thing Rachel was obsessed with was running.

Rachel went back to Finn's place and walked through the door of his apartment. "Where have you been?" came a voice that Rachel was growing to hate.

"I was out for a run."

"Well next time tell me that okay? And did you eat anything before you went out?"  
"No I never do."

"Well you need to start it's not safe to go running without eating anything especially in the morning"

"I actually don't have to tell you anything it's my life and my body if I want to go run without eating it's my choice not yours." She said angrily walking towards her room.

Every time he and Rachel seemed to move on step forward she had seemed to take them 3 steps back and Finn just wished he could get her to trust him.

About an hour later Finn came to Rachel's door and knocked before and he entered when he heard her say come in.

"Hi can I talk to you?"

"No I don't want anything to do with you. And in 5 days I am out of here."

"Rachel please I am just trying to help you okay I don't want to see what happened to my cousin happen to you I didn't tell you the truth about what happened to her. She was just like you she had her whole life ahead of her but she let the options of others affect her actions and they had a huge impact on her eating disorder and it killed her, her body couldn't handle what she was forcing it to do and Rachel I don't want that to be you I won't let that happen to you. If you want nothing to do with me in five days then so be it but I won't let you do this to yourself while you're here."

"Look Finn I am very sorry about what happened to your cousin but I am nothing like her okay everybody is taking me skipping a few meals out of proportions" Rachel lied she knew very well that she was exactly like Finn's cousin she just couldn't find it in her to let Finn in after her last relationship she couldn't let people in it hurt too much when the fall occurred.

"Can you please just leave Finn I have to go to the theater in an hour so I will come out when I am ready for you to take me?"

"Fine" Finn said leaving Rachel alone in her room.

Rachel surfaced from her room and had her stuff for her show that night and went into the living room where Finn was. "I'm ready can you please take me to my show."

Finn got off of the couch and Rachel followed him out to his car.

The drive was silent as always and Rachel was thankful that they were almost at the theater.

Finn drove right past the theater "um you just missed it turn back around" demanded Rachel. Finn had a smirk on her face as he pulled into a parking space on the side of the street. Finn got out and went on Rachel's side of the car.

"What the hell are you doing Finn?"

"I'm sorry Rachel but your fathers have instructed me to go with you so you eat."

"No you can't please I promise I'll eat just don't come please." Pleaded Rachel she didn't really want to explain to her cast mates why a random guy was there.

"I'm sorry Rachel I really am. Truth was that Finn really did feel bad for Rachel she was having her entire life dictated by her fathers she was 25 and they dictated everything about her life.

"Ok so here's what's going to happen your my boyfriend and you are studying theater at NYU all these kids go to NYADA so they won't know any different and you need to come to shows every day and study what goes on."

Finn gave her a confused look, "please Finn these people don't need to know what's really going on I am not close with anybody besides Jon he's the only one that has any idea about what's going on I can't explain to any of them what's happening they all hate me."

Finn walked over to Rachel "Okay girlfriend lets go" he said grabbing her hand into his.

Rachel had felt the instant spark when Finn grabbed her hand like it was meant to be there, Rachel pushed those feelings apart as they entered the building.

The pair walked up the stairs and into the warm up room everybody was currently in.

All eyes moved to the pair when they walked into the room they all gave questioning looks in her direction.

Rachel tipped on her tippy toes "Hey I am going to go over and talk to Jon." She moved to his cheek and placed a lingering kiss to give people the hint that he was her "boyfriend."

Finn felt Rachel's lips on his skin and it sent shivers down his spine he got a whiff of her hair and it smelled amazing it smelt like strawberries it smelt like _Rachel._

Rachel walked over to Jon "Hey Jonny boy" and she pulled him into a hug.

"Rachie who the hell is that?" he whispered into her ear.

"That's the doctor that I told you about that my father's insist I need for my _"problem" _Rachel told him still in there hug. Jon was her one and only true friend. He was gay and he understood her so amazingly they got along so well and was the only one who currently liked her in the cast at the moment. She had known his sense collage and it was a real long shot that they would both be cast in the same musical but they were thrilled when they both got leads in the play. He was also the only one that knew that Rachel had a disorder but she had always downsized it to him; she knew that if he knew how serve the problem really was that he would have told someone, but no one not even Finn knew how bad it was and how bad she wanted to stop but couldn't.

Rachel walked back over to Finn "please just stay here I am going to change and were separated by guys and girls so you can't come I promise Finn I won't do anything."

Finn had no choice but to let Rachel go.

Rachel got to the dressing room and headed straight to the one stall bathroom. She locked the door behind her and faced the toilet and got on her knees and put her hand halfway down the throat Rachel heard Finn's voice inside her head telling her not to do it not to make herself puke.

For the first time ever Rachel removed the hand down her throat and unlocked the stall and left the room she didn't know why or how she just simply left.

Rachel changed into her act 1 costume and walked out to find Finn. She walked into the hallway and found him sitting on the ground up against the wall.

"Hey so I'll show you where you can sit and wait for me to get done." She led him into a studio with a TV, "here's the remote when the show starts turn it on and you can watch me and in-between scenes ill come in here and hang out with you."

Finn was confused at Rachel's sudden behavior change why she was suddenly being nice to him she was almost acting like a friend to him.

Finn had watched the first few scenes which Rachel was in and she exited the stage and came back to the room Finn was in. "Hey you're doing really well."

"Thanks"

The rest of the night went like this Rachel popping in and out to see Finn she did everything he did and even brought her food back to him so he made sure she ate it.

Rachel and Finn walked through the door "Wow am I tired that whole Broadway thing was exhausting."

"Wait until I take you to a show that you can actually sit down and watch I was thinking that I could take you to a show."

"Yeah that would be great" Finn agreeing still wondering why Rachel was acting so nice. If only he knew why she was acting this way that he had actually helped Rachel.

"I'm so tired I think I am going to go to sleep."

"Okay goodnight Rach" did he actually just call her that like they have been close for years.

"Goodnight Finn thanks for being cool about the whole boyfriend thing." Rachel said walking to her room so she could finally get some sleep; Finn was so right Broadway was very turning.

The rest of the week went by smoothly and Rachel was almost friends with Finn they kept up with the whole fake boyfriend thing although they never did anything but hug or kiss on the cheek. Rachel hadn't thrown up once and she even ate the food Finn wanted her to. Things were going quite well. It was Saturday and Rachel would be leaving Finns the next day, she had the day off due to a rotation that each cast member had one weekend off a month so they could rest up and it just so happened that hers was while she was at Finns.

The two were currently watching a movie when Finn's phone went off. "Sorry I have to take this it's your fathers" Finn said pausing the movie.

Rachel sat there and about a minute into conversation things were starting to get tense "Okay, okay, yeah I'll tell her okay I understand. Yes I'll tell her to call her. Okay bye."

"What was that about?" asked Rachel.

"There's something I need to tell you Rachel." Rachel gave him a worried look. "Your fathers are not able to come out to New York their jobs won't allow it and there's no going around it." Rachel gave him a confused look. "So what are you saying?"

"Rachel your fathers have requested that you stay with me until they can figure out what to do with you and if you don't live with me then its rehab. They gave you an option, here or rehab it's your choice.

Rachel just looked at him her lips slightly parted "Oh"

Okay guys please I would like more reviews a lot of you have added this to your alerts and it would be great if you could review the chapters. Thanks for all of your support its amazing.

Xoxo Miranda


End file.
